The land of Swords and Shields
by Gabers100
Summary: Just some stuff I made with my OC. Have fun reading, and stuff, I guess. This features Fem Kirito and AU thats essentially just Kirito and Asuna never went the way they did. Give feedback and stuff. WARNING: I may misspell the japanese names in this, i'll make sure to fix ASAP. This is less serious and more of my timewaster.
1. The Creation

It was a rainy day in Eugene, Oregon, and on the sidewalk of NE Silver Road was a single biker heading home. His name is Jeremy Ackerman. He was up and about at 9:45 AM because of a new game releasing in Japan, called Sword Art Online. It was the first Virtual Reality MMORPG game, and everyone in Japan was getting excited about it. Jeremy only knew because of a short trip to Japan he and his sister saved up for a few weeks ago. During that weeklong trip he was lucky enough to get into the beta, despite being there for only a week. In the end, he pre-ordered the game and went back home, waiting for the release. It all went up to today, the official release of SAO. Jeremy opened the door to his two-story house and immediately went towards the stairs, passing his sister, Sarah.

"What's the rush?" she asked as he passed her.

"Sword Art Online release is today!" Jeremy replied.

"It's today?"

"Yeah, I'll be done before dinner." Jeremy said, heading up the stairs and into his room. He opened the closet door and plugged in his Nervegear, making sure it was secure. He looked at the clock. It was 9:55 AM. Roughly 12:55 AM in Japan, if his timezones were correct. He put the nervegear on, and laid down in bed. "Here we go..." He muttered. "Link Start!" He said, and the Nervegear started up, doing a check up on the systems. "English detected. Translating Japanese to English... Translating complete. Welcome to Sword Art Online, Jeremy." A programmed voice said. Jeremy closed his eyes as a bright blue light appeared, and he felt a sort of tingling sensation all over his body. After a few short seconds, he opened his eyes and found himself in a large circular arena-like structure. He looked down at his hands and found them a bit different than his real-life hands. There weren't any scars or dirt, and they looked a bit... toylike, almost. He grinned, flexing it. "Well, I'm back..." He muttered, more to the game than himself. More pillars of light appeared, and more players arrived, each with the same starting gear of a colored shirt with leather padding on places like the chest, elbows, and knees. Jeremy grinned and ran off, leaving the other players to play on their own. As he got out a fair distance, he pulled out his sword and held it infront of him. It was a simple Machete, but it would have to do. Jeremy looked around. He was in the fields area, and he smiled a bit. It was just like in the beta, and he knew where to find the best areas to grind for items.

As he finally found the enemy he was looking for, he unsheathed his Machete and used his identify skill. The Frenzy Boar snorted, and he looked at it's name. "Tusky the Rabid" read under the cursor of the pig, and he smiled. A mini-boss of the area. He should be able to get a good sword from it. Putting his machete into the "Slant" skill, he waited until Tusky charged towards him, and he waited for the boar to come to him before sidestepping and slashing its side open, and the pig disintegrated, exploding into shards of crystal. Jeremy smiled slightly, as it dropped a sword. "Why this boar has a Arming Sword in it's inventory, I'll never understand." Jeremy muttered as he equipped the Rare Drop from this miniboss, Eclipse. The sword was one-handed, just the way he liked it. Well balanced, polished black blade, and a comfortable pommel, with a Black Pearl at the edge of it. He swung it a few times and sheathed it, smiling slightly. "Whelp, back to grinding." Jeremy muttered, looking around for other boars. "Guess I cleaned the place out... May as well head back to town and logout, it's nearly dinner time." He said to himself, and he walked back into the town of Almere, the closest one. As soon as he found a place to rest, he opened the menu, and his hand moved towards where the Logout button was in the beta. "Wait a minute, what the...?" Jeremy said, looking for where the Logout button went. It wasn't in the menu, and he looked at his manuel. Nothing about the Logout button. "Where'd it go?" He mumbled frustratedly. He tried other ways of logging out, from scouring the Menu to saying the keys "Alt F4." Eventually he gave up, and tried calling a Game Master. No response. Jeremy frowned. This wasn't like the beta at all... Course, it could be a bug... Right? Jeremy sighed, before hearing a bell come from the first town. Something wasn't right about this whole situation. Suddenly he felt the same tingling sensation he felt when he started the game, and a bright blue light filled his vision, and he squinted, trying to cover his eyes with his arms.

When the light cleared, he was back in the arena, Still with all his gear. He frowned, looking around. All the other players of the game were being teleported there too. "Something's not right..." Jeremy muttered. Everyone was talking nervously.

"Is this an event?" A girl asked, looking around for a way out.

"Nah, couldn't be..." A man in blue armor said, looking at something in the sky.

"Why can't i log out?!" Another person panicked. Jeremy looked towards where the blue-armored man was looking and found a small red rectangle-like shape in the sky. It read "WARNING" in large red letters. As soon as he saw it, the red expanded until it made a dome above the arena. Jeremy backed up, hitting an invisible wall.

"The hell is going on?" Jeremy said, trying to break it. Suddenly a few people cried out, and he turned around. Some sort of liquid was seeping between the seams of the rectangle-shaped tiles. Eventually they formed a hooded figure, that looked similar to a Mage from other RPG's. It held it's arms out, as if wanting to give them all a hug.

"Hello Players. I am Akihiko Kayaba, and welcome, to Sword Art Online."


	2. A simple trick

"Hello Players. I am Kayaba Akihiko, and welcome, to Sword Art Online."

Everyone looked at the figure, some of them asking questions, others silent out of pure shock. Jeremy frowned. "Welcome to MY world." Kayaba announced, gesturing towards the large land. "And I am the sole person who can control this world." He continued. Jeremy didn't like where this was going. "As many of you have noticed, the LogOut feature has been removed from the menu. This is not a bug, It is the true nature of Sword Art Online." Kayaba said, and everyone burst into yelling at him, and Jeremy sighed. This wasn't good "Unless you get to the one-hundredth floor of this world, you cannot log out of Sword Art Online of your own free will."

"No way..." Jeremy said, and he winced as he realised just how possible this situation was.

"As of now, Sword Art Online is not a game, it is a second reality. From now on, any form of revival in the game has been removed. If your health reaches Zero, your avatar will be deleted from the game's files, and the NerveGear will microwave your brain simultaneously, killing you instantly." Kayaba said, and he let that realisation sank in. People cursed him out, others simply dropped to their knees. "Sadly, due to people unplugging the nervegear prematurely, two hundred and thirteen players are no longer in Sword Art Online, or the real world. The same will happen to you other players, if you do not clear this game." Kayaba continued, and Jeremy tossed his old sword, which he still had, at the large form of Kayaba. The sword bounced off, a purple sign announced "IMMORTAL OBJECT" in front of the Game Creator. "Hm. I see someone here has more of a chance to lead you out here than usual." Kayaba said, and people turned, looking for the person who threw the sword. Jeremy just acted like nothing happened, and stared at the Game Creator angrily. "Players, I have an item for you all, please check your inventory." Kayaba said, and Jeremy opened his, looking through it.

"A mirror...?" Jeremy muttered, 'Equipping' it. Suddenly that teleporting sensation happened again, and he closed his eyes, the light being too bright. When it died, everyone looked... Differnet. More realistic. He looked at his mirror and found himself looking back. Silver-Grey eyes, dark brown hair, and a scar on his lip. He dropped it, and the mirror shattered against the ground. Everyone was talking, looking at each other. Kayaba waited for them to finish talking before continuing.

"At this point, the tutorial for Sword Art Online is finished. I wish you all good luck, Players." Kayaba finished, and he began... Wilting? His outfit began to apparently glitch before he vanished, and the red dome disappeared. Jeremy nearly fell over as the invisible barrier disappeared, and he ran off.

"I gotta find a way to help everyone clear this game..." Jeremy said to himself, pulling out his sword and slashing down a Frenzy Boar as he continued. "Feel like noone else will help, so why not me?" He'd mutter, finding a Dire Wolf, and he hacked it to pieces. "I've gotta try!" He'd say determinedly, finding a pack of wolves and attacking each one, slashing his Eclipse and yelling in anger, as he vented his fury about the game's trick on the wolves.

 **There's Chapter 2 done. If any of you notice a problem or a mispell, please let me know! Tell me what you think, and if i can improve it. I'll be releasing chapter three soon, and I hope you all like The Land Of Swords and Shields!**


	3. Meeting People

Jeremy sighed as he made it into the town, looking for an armor store. Eventually he found one and went up to it. The store inventory opened up and he looked at it. Kite Shields, Scale Armor, Leather armor... He glanced at a special jacket. It looked very nice, and had great armor boosts, so He bought the entire thing for three thousand col, and put it on. "Hm, feels light enough.." He Jeremy mumbled, and he sighed, turning and leaving the store. A girl was apparently in line behind him, and he bumped into her, stumbling backwards. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, and she stumbled back a bit as well. "Erm, sorry, you Just sorta scared me." He said, rubbing his hair.

"It's ok." She said, smiling slightly. He smiled back, slightly nervous.

"I'm Jeremy, what's your name?" He asked,

"I'm Sierra, nice to meet you!" She said. She was probably nineteen, maybe twenty. She looked incredibly like Jeremy's sister, as a matter of fact. Brownish hair, green eyes, a small amount of freckles, and a nice smile. She had the starter leather armor.

"Uh... Yeah, Anyway, go ahead and get your armor... I'm gonna go look for some monsters to fight..." Jeremy mumbled nervously, and she giggled a bit, and went ahead to the shop. He walked off, sighing heavily.

Jeremy grunted as He slashed some more Frenzy Boars. He looked around for more and glanced to his left, finding Sierra fighting a group of wolves, and she wasn't doing too well.

"Ah!" Sierra yelped as a wolf tackled her, and she went down. Jeremy dived, knocking the wolf off of Sierra, and he rolled with it... Though the wolf ended up on him. He held his sword up and blocked the wolf's teeth. He threw it off of him and tossed Sierra a health potion. She quickly took out the stopper and downed it, her health going back from orange to green.

"You alright?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Thanks!" Sierra said, hacking at a second wolf. Jeremy smiled slightly, and he stabbed the wolf he had in the chest, and it exploded in a shower of crystal shards. Jeremy continued to hack and slash, and it became a routine. After a few short minutes, he looked around and found that the two had killed all the wolves in the area. The two were breathing heavily.

"Thanks Jeremy..." Sierra said after a few minutes. "Thought i was a goner..."

"It's nothing." Jeremy said, shrugging. "I wouldn't want to see anyone die while I'm around." He said, and she smiled slightly.

"You're a good guy Jeremy, you know that?" Sierra said, and Jeremy smiled back. This time a more confident smile.

"I'm just doin what i think is right." Jeremy said modestly, and she smiled warmly. "Erm, anyway, I've gotta get to sleep..." Jeremy muttered, walking off. Sierra followed him.

"Jeremy, are you a Solo Player?" Sierra asked.

"Not really, Just... more of a quiet person, I guess." Jeremy muttered, shrugging.

"Hm." Sierra mumbled, and they reached the town of Hale. Jeremy yawned.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get to sleep... Good luck with playing, Sierra." Jeremy said, yawning and sitting down. She passed him, probably looking for a hotel. Jeremy fell asleep right there and then, snoring as the virtual sky darkened.

 **Sorry I F***ed up on the chapters, I posted them at like 3 AM so i'll try and make sure they're correct from this time out. Thanks for reading anyway!**


	4. The Assault Squad

Jeremy woke up, rubbing his eyes to find Sierra talking to a group of other people. All of them girls. They looked at him and went back to talking. He frowned, and stood up, brushing off his armor. Then Sierra walked over to him, and smiled up at him.

"Erm, Jeremy, I know i just met you and all, but would you like to join a party with my friends? We don't exactly have anyone who can be on the front yet, and you seem powerful enough..." She said, and he shrugged. "Sure, I guess... I don't entirely do well with groups, but I'll try." He said, smiling slightly. She smiled happily.

"Thanks Jeremy!" She said thankfully. And he nodded, and got an invitation.

Would you like to Join the party of Sierra?

Jeremy tapped the "yes" button, and their health bars appeared on the screen. The members of the group were Sierra, Kayla, and Claire. Jeremy sighed. "A group full of girls and I'm the only guy... This'll be good..." He mumbled sarcastically. The girls giggled. He sighed, walking over to them. "Alrighty, what're we doing first?" He asked, and Sierra looked in her inventory. She was apparently level 8. Jeremy was level 10, and he had already hit the cap for the area, thanks to all his grinding. "Well, I was hoping to get one more level in, but I heard something about a meeting in Antar, something about looking for the dungeon." Sierra said, and the others nodded. "Maybe we could get some levels in on the way." Kayla said. He smiled slightly, nodding. They all did a little group cheer and began walking to the next town.

...

Jeremy caught the wolf's teeth with his arm, which gave him milimal damage, and he stabbed it through the chest. The wolf dissipated and he took the loot, twenty col. He turned to look for more, and found the rest of his guild each fighting their own opponents, and he noticed Claire trip and fall back, the wolf on top of her. He rushed forward and impaled the side of the wolf with his sword, shoving it off of Claire's chest and away from her neck. He helped her up. "Thanks..." She muttered breathlessly as she finished the wolf, and he nodded, looking for another wolf to attack. The others seemed to be doing fine, and he took a breath. They got ambushed by these wolves a minute ago, and luckily all of them had good enough gear to take them down. He grinned as he realised each of them had a different style of sword. Claire was using a Gladius, kayla had a claymore she was blocking a wolf's attack with, and Sierra was wielding a Spatha. He yawned slightly as they finished off the last of them. "That was a large pack, wasn't it?" He said as they continued towards Antar. "Yeah, thought Claire was a goner til you got that wolf off her." Kayla said, and Claire blushed slightly, looking away. "I had it down, he just helped!" She said, embarrassed. The rest of the guild laughed, and Jeremy chuckled slightly.

...

The guild walked into the town, and found a large speech area, where a man with blue hair and a bronze set of armor, with a blue undershirt, was waiting. There were other groups of people, along with a few loners.

"Hello everyone, glad to see you're all here!" The bronze-armored man said. "I'm Diavel, and I'm currently the leader of the Assault Team." He announced, and a few people snickered.

"Who made you in charge?" Someone in the small crowd asked, and he frowned in that direction. "Would you like to coordinate the boss fight, Alan?" He said, and a guy in red-tinted plate mail shook his head quickly.

"No no no, I'm fine..." He said, obviously annoyed. Diavel grinned slightly.

"Anyway, Like I was saying, I'm the current leader of the Assault Team, and a Knight." Diavel said, and a few people chuckled.

"There arn't any classes in SAO!" Someone else jeered, and he sighed. "Do you guys wanna hear this or not?" He said, frustrated already. "Now then." Diavel said, getting serious. "Today me and my group found the boss level." Diavel said, and everyone broke into mumbling. It had been a few months since the game released, and they had finally found the first boss dungeon of one hundred? How long would it take to find the rest? Jeremy sighed.

"I wonder how hard the boss will be.." He muttered pulling out a Game Manuel, and his other guild members stared at it.

"Wait, what's that?" Sierra asked, and he opened it up.

"It's a game manual, all of us Beta Tester were giving them out to people." Jeremy said, and they frowned slightly. "Didn't any of you get one?" They all just looked at him.

"You're a Beta Tester?" Claire asked, slightly astonished, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I had to travel to Japan for it, and I got into the beta out of pure luck." He said, shrugging. They stared at them, slightly surprised.

"Careful not to yell out about being a Beta Tester, most people don't like them." Claire said, sounding serious. "They think the Beta Testers know everything about the game, and that it's unfair that way." She said, frowning at the other players.

"Well, I got pretty high in the beta, somewhere in the tens in floor, but they moved the Dungeon locations in the full game so that the Beta Testers wouldn't have too much of an advantage." Jeremy said as Diavel continued his speech. "Either way, the first-floor boss is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He has a Buckler and a Axe, but..." As Diavel talked about dividing the groups, Jeremy noticed a girl sitting alone over near the corner, looking around for a group. "Hey, you guys see the girl in the corner?" Jeremy said, and they nodded. "Looks like she needs a party to join... Want me to ask her?" He said, and Sierra shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna do. We ARE quite the small group of people." She said, and Jeremy nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said, and he walked over to the girl. "Erm, Hi." He said as he sat down, and she looked him over. She had long black hair, and dark grey eyes. Her armor was the leather starter gear, but pure black.

"Hello." She said, looking at his other party members. "Are they your friends?" She asked.

"Nah, They're just some people I met. I sorta noticed you were alone, and wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" He asked, and she looked thoughtful for a minute.

"...Fine, but only because I need a group for the boss." She muttered, sounding annoyed at having to be with other people.

"Alrighty, I'll tell Sierra to invite ya... What's your name?" He asked, kinda surprised at her wanting to be alone. You can't be alone during boss fights, cuz if you get hurt... No one else can help you. Jeremy learned that during the beta.

"I'm Kirita." She said, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks Kirita, You can go ahead and join us if you want..." Jeremy said, and she huffed slightly, following him to the group. Diavel was finishing his talk about how to handle the boss. "Squads E and F will keep the Minions off of us as we finish him off. And when his last health bar hits red, he'll toss his Buckler and Axe for a Talwar. If we get that far, I'll finish him off." The Assault Leader said, and the others were talking. Jeremy frowned. It seemed like Diavel wanted to get the ultra rare item people get when they get the last hit, but only Beta Testers would know that. Jeremy's guild is squad E. Kirita sighed as she sat with the others.

"Well guys, this is Kirita, our new group member for the boss fight." Jeremy said, introducing her. The others took her in well, responding with "Hello's" and "Hi's." Kirita smiled slightly.

"Hi everyone.." She muttered, more listening to Diavel.

"That's all for today, we'll head towards the dungeon tomorrow after we all rest, alright?" Diavel asked everyone, and a murmur of agreement went through the group of people. "Good. I'll see you all tomorrow here at midday." He said, clapping his hands together and everyone walked into their various directions.

"What level are ya, Kirita?" Jeremy asked.

"Level Nine." She answered looking in her inventory, and Jeremy smiled slightly. "Looks like we got a strong group then... We should be able to handle the Kobold Minions easy." He said, grinning, and the others smiled back. Kirita unsheathed her sword and tested swinging it a bit. It was a one-handed longsword, with a black blade and hilt. She sheathed it and walked with the others.

"Here's a nice place to rest, Don't ya think?" Claire asked, pointing out a tree.

"Yeah, sure." Sierra said, and they all sat down, Jeremy pulling out the team's lunch. It was simply some bread, but he put some sauce on it, where it seeped into the loaf. The smell of it was delicious on its own, and it was like it was really just out of the oven. It could have been real, even. Jeremy passed out pieces, and everyone began eating in silence. "...So, Kirita, what made you want to play Sword Art Online?" Jeremy asked, and she glanced at him, putting the bread down slightly.

"Well, I've been a gamer for a while, playing stuff like Guild Wars 2 and Everquest, So when Sword Art Online came out for the NerveGear, I had to try it out, I guess..." She explained, shrugging slightly. "What about you?"

"Well, I went on a short trip to Japan for my birthday, and during my weeklong stay there, I got into the beta somehow... They provided gear and everything. When I tried it out, I loved it, and decided to buy the gear when I got back home to play the full game when it came out." Jeremy said, smiling a bit at the memory of playing the game in it's beta stages.

"Since we're all talking about our personal lives, why don't we all play a game of 'Icebreakers?'" Sierra asked, and the rest of the guild groaned.

"You sound like my Eighth Grade homeroom teacher..." Claire complained, and everyone laughed except for Sierra, who just crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm just saying... How about we just ask questions to each other?" She said, and the others agreed reluctantly. "Alright, I'll go first... Hm... Jeremy ?" Sierra asked, and Jeremy sighed.

"Why does it have to be me?" He said, and she giggled. "Fine..."

"Alrighty, Jeremy, do you have any family Members?" Sierra asked, and he nodded.

"I Got a sister named Sarah. I wonder how she is... If she knows about this whole thing..." Jeremy muttered, looking down slightly, thinking. He dismissed the thought. "But other than her, My mom is in California with my dad, And I Think that's it. We don't do many family reunions.." Jeremy said, shrugging. "What about you?"

 **Well, chapter 3 is finished. Thanks for reading guys, Although even i think this is a bad story! I'm going to perfect each chapter as i continue, a rough draft conversion in a way. Anyway, introduced Fem Kirito and got more characters... Hope you liked it! Also, PM questions for me to use in the little "Questionaire!" I'll see you all in the next chapter guys!-Gabers100**


	5. Questionnaire!

**Alright, before I start the next chapter I want to see what you guys want to ask about our characters (Jeremy, Kayla, Claire, Sierra, Kirita). Go ahead and PM me questions! You can ask more than one, HOWEVER, any Review Questions are not accepted and WILL BE DELETED. Thanks for reading on this check-up, I hope you all have a good time giving questions, and i'll see ya all in the next chapter!-Gabers100**


End file.
